LEB:PC:Tana (drothgery)
(Under construction) Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d8+7}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=range: 5/10; +12 vs AC; 1d8+7}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion |Power Description=Ranged 10; Target: One object or unoccupied square; Effect: Tana causes a sound as quiet as a whisper or as loud as a yelling or fighting creature to emanate from the target. She can produce nonvocal sounds such as the ringing of a sword blow, jingling armor, or scraping stone. If she whispers, she can whisper quietly enough that only creatures adjacent to the target can hear her words.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Close burst 2; Target: One creature in burst; Effect: Tana marks the target. The target remains marked until she uses this power against another target. If she marks other creatures using other powers, the target is still marked. A creature can be subject to only one mark at a time. A new mark supersedes a mark that was already in place. If her marked target makes an attack that doesn’t include her as a target, it takes a –2 penalty to attack rolls. If that attack hits and the marked target is within 10 squares of you, she can use an immediate interrupt to reduce the damage dealt by that attack to any one creature by an amount equal to 5 + your Constitution modifier. (8 points)}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Force, Implement |Power Description=Close burst 1; Targets: Each enemy in burst; Attack: +9 vs. Reflex; Hit: 1d6 + 7 force damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Thunder, Weapon |Power Description= Melee 1; Target: One creature; Attack: +12 vs. AC; Hit: 1d8 + 7, and if the target is adjacent to Tana at the start of its next turn and moves away during that turn, it takes 1d6 + 3 thunder damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Force, Weapon |Power Description=Close burst 1; Target: Each enemy in burst; Attack: +12 vs. AC; Hit: 1d8 + 7 damage, and the target is marked until the end of your next turn. Until the mark ends, if the target makes an attack that does not include Tana as a target, it takes force damage equal to her Intelligence modifier (+5) after the attack is resolved.; Aegis of Shielding: If a target marked by this power hits a creature within 10 squares of Tana with an attack that does not include her as a target, she can use an immediate interrupt to reduce the damage dealt by that attack to any single creature by an amount equal to her Constitution modifier. (+3)}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Teleportation, Thunder, Weapon |Power Description=Melee weapon; Target: One creature; Attack: +12 vs. Fortitude; Effect: Teleport a number of squares equal to Tana's Constitution modifier (+3).; Hit: 2d8 + 7 thunder damage.; Effect: Each enemy adjacent to Tana gains ongoing 5 thunder damage (save ends).}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Teleportation |Power Description=Ranged 10; Trigger: An enemy hits an ally with a melee attack; Target: The triggering enemy; Attack: +9 vs. Will; Hit: Tana teleports the target 5 squares. The target then makes its melee attack against a creature Tana chooses. If no creatures are within range of the target, the attack is expended.; Aegis of Shielding: If the target is marked by Tana's aegis of shielding power, the target’s melee attack deals extra damage equal to Tana's Constitution modifier (+3).}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Power Description=Close burst 10; Trigger: An attack hits Tana or an ally within 10 squares of her; Target: The creature hit by the triggering attack; Effect: Tana reduces the damage the target takes from the triggering attack by 5 + her Constitution modifier (8).; Aegis of Shielding: The next successful attack she makes before the end of her next turn deals extra damage equal to her Constitution modifier (+3).}}|Features= |Items= |Alignment=Good |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=16 (+3) |Dexterity=13 (+1) |Intelligence=18 (+4) |Wisdom=10 (+0) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Arcana +15, Endurance +10, History +12, Stealth +10 |Feats=Intelligent Blademaster, Improved Swordmage Warding, White Lotus Riposte |Equipment=Farbond Spellblade Rapier +2, Runic Leather Armor +1, Amulet of Life +1; adventurer's kit; everburning torch; 547gp}} Character Information Background Tana's normal employer is the Library of Korranberg; she's provided the 'muscle' for more than one research expedition -- though she's quite skilled with arcane lore in her own right. She was born and raised in Korranberg, Zilargo. She was a child or very young adult during the Last War, and Zilargo one of the few refuges of peace and safety in the last decades of the conflict. As such, she was merely an advanced student of sword magic when she learned of what had happened to Cyre. Appearance Tana is tall and slender by gnomish standards, she caries her self in much the style minor nobles often do - with little armor, fine clothes, and rapier on her back. Age: 25 Gender: Female Height: 3'8" Weight: 67 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Like most Zil gnomes, Tana is intensely curious about everything. She loves that her work has given her opportunities to see distant parts of the world, ancient ruins, bizarre creatures, and more. Hooks * Tana's contact at the Korranberg Library is overdue on contacting her. Kicker Tana has been an 'adventurer' since she took a job as one of the Library's agents. Equipment Coins: 547gp Encumbrance: 52lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes Attacks Defenses +5 racial bonus vs. illusions Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light vision Health Surges per day: 11 (8 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Gnome (PH2) * +2 Int, +2 Cha * +2 Arcana, +2 Stealth * Languages: Common, Elven * Fade Away racial power. * Fey Origin * Master Trickster: Once per encounter, you can use the wizard cantrip ghost sound as a minor action. * Reactive Stealth * Trickster's Cunning: You have a +5 racial bonus to saving throws against illusions. * Size: Small * Speed: 5 Class Features Swordmage (FRPG) * Swordbond: Call sword from a distance, recreate if destroyed * Swordmage Aegis: Use Aegis of Shielding to mark opponents * Swordmage Warding: Bonus to AC when holding a heavy blade or light blade Feats * 1st: Intelligent Blademaster * 2nd: Improved Swordmage Warding * 4th: White Lotus Riposte Background Arcane Agent (Arcane Power): Stealth class skill. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold - 34 gp tossed down a well -------- 26 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl+4 ** Staff of Artifice +1 XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. An adventure name would go here: * 600 XP from nowhere (a link to where it came from would go here) Total XP: 600 Changes List changed here * 2009/07/12: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Finally, at the end, you should include the "Requesting Approval" and "LEB" categories already included and those categories representing your character's race and region of origin. For example, Forge is from Breland and is a warforged, so we have added those categories.